


Publicly Used

by everydaysoul



Series: Kink meme fills and other fun things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaysoul/pseuds/everydaysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill.</p>
<p>Dean is taken to a truck stop and tied up in a bathroom stall. Ass-up for anyone to cum or to take a piss in his sloppy, loose hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Publicly Used

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill (http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/110195.html?thread=41122675#t41122675). Slightly edited from the original, posted to ao3 for archiving reasons.

 

There’s a laugh, the sound of a creaking door being swung open, and the gruff voice says, “In you go, bitch.”

Dean’s blindfolded, but he smells the distinctive pungent stink of piss, stale grimy water, and his shoes slip on wet slimy tiles as he’s roughly shoved forward. The hand gripping him by the back of his neck pushes him down, and there’s a brief moment as Dean struggles, tries to resist, but a boot kicks him in the back of his knees and he falls with a small gasp.

More mocking laughter rings around him as Dean feels his elbows hit the top of something smooth and cool and damp that he belatedly identifies as the lid of a toilet. Absurdly, for a moment he’s silently thankful for the tiny mercy – he’ll rather not be fucked with his face inches over filthy toilet water.

“Get the rope, tie him down,” the voice orders, and the same boot returns to carelessly nudge his legs apart.

They’re fast, so fast that Dean in his already-dazed state can barely fight back; someone slaps him, and heavy ropes and cables are wound around his wrists and ankles, binding his hands together and spreading his legs wide. Ass in the air, face pressed down onto the toilet lid like a whore, waiting to be used. A pair of familiar hands reaches around him, easily loosening his belt and yanking his jeans down to his knees just enough to bare his ass and thighs.

Because that’s all he’s meant to be. A hole to be used, abused.

“Have at him, gentlemen,” the voice says to a cacophony of catcalls and taunts, and Dean feels a stinging smack across his ass even as he futilely tries to pull against his restraints, but they’ve got him good and proper this time. “This bitch can take anything you’ve got, he’ll even beg for it like the pretty little whore he is. My only rule is that nobody should fuck his mouth. I’ll come back for him later.”

There are footsteps, a quick expletive-peppered argument over who’s going to get to fuck him first, and then Dean hears someone stepping up to him, and strong hands dig bruisingly into his hips, making him wince.

“Get your fucking hands off me,” Dean growls, tries to buck him off, but he earns another smack for that.

“Aww, look at him, he thinks he’s too good for this,” the man says, and that’s all the warning Dean gets before two fingers are working their way into his ass, crooking and crudely scissoring as they feel up his hole. There’s a pause, and the man says to more laughter, “The bitch’s already all slick and loose inside!”

Dean hisses as he feels the fingers pull out of him so fast that it hurts, only to be replaced by the fat head of a hard cock. The man starts slow but soon his thrusts turn cold and quick, fucking into him with sharp snaps of his hips. Uncaring when Dean whines in discomfort, pulling him back by his hair when he tries to squirm away.

It doesn’t take him long, and Dean can feel it when he comes, cock spurting hot ropes of come against his insides. The man fucks into him a few more times for good measure, like he’s trying to push his come deeper into him, and Dean sags in relief when he finally pulls out.

First sick fucker done, god knows how many more to go, lined up outside the bathroom stall waiting for their turn with him. Passing truckers, rough men eager for a quick fuck before they get back to their routes. Dean doesn’t know when they’re going to let him go, how many cocks he’s going to have to take up his ass before they’re satisfied. Probably fuck him until his hole’s sloppy and gaping wide, and he’s too loose for them to feel anything around their cocks.

He knows better than to hope for kindness or pity from any of them, and he’s tense with anxiety when the second man steps forward. But it doesn’t stop him from mouthing off.

“Didn’t know so many of you bastards were keen on sloppy seconds,” Dean says, and howls when he gets a pinch on his balls for his remark.

His muscles are cramping up by the time the second one’s done. Droops in exhaustion after the third, and they pull and twist at his nipples until he staggers back up, arches his ass back up in the air for them. And by the time the fourth stranger’s done fucking him, Dean’s shivering, hyperaware of the thin trail of white come starting to trickle out his abused hole and down his thighs. It’s hot and humiliating, and he feels used, debauched.

Like a wanton whore.

He _loves_ it.

“Look, fucking bitch likes it,” someone says, and a hand reaches down to fondle at his cock, and Dean tries to flinch away and lean into the touch all at the same time. Hates and loves how he’s _hard_ just from being tied down and used by a bunch of strangers.

There’s more loud laughter, and then a set of beefy hands wrap around his hips, a cock even bigger than any of the guys’ who have already fucked him pressing up against his hole and Dean is suddenly _terrified_. His own cock bobs up toward his stomach, and he keens as the stranger fucks into him, sets up a punishing pace that forces Dean’s face down against the filthy toilet lid with every thrust.

“Please,” Dean says, voice breaking as he pleads for the first time, and it draws more crude yells from the small crowd watching outside. He thinks he can hear more than a few of them already jacking off, too impatient to wait for their turn with him.

Clearly his begging triggers something cold, because then someone yells, to a chorus of _fuck yes’_ s from the crowd, “Piss in his ass!”

_Fuck._ Dean’s own protests are instantly silenced when someone pries past his lips, presses down onto his tongue with fingers coated with a salty, thick fluid that he dazedly recognizes as come. For a moment he panics; they’re not _supposed_ to use his mouth. But he doesn’t dare bite down on the hand in his mouth, doesn’t dare struggle, and when the man fucking him suddenly pauses, all he can do is hold back a sob as he feels a hot gush of liquid filling him up from the inside.

The man seems to piss into him for _ages_ , fills up his sloppy fucked-out hole until it’s too much and Dean can’t hold it in no matter how desperately he clenches down. Little rivulets of yellow mixed with cloudy white come run down his thighs, clinging to his skin in heated trails of shame. 

The man pulls him closer. “Keep it in, don’t lose any of it,” he says, harsh.

He fucks himself deeper in somehow, lets loose another stream of hot piss, this time so deep inside Dean that he jerks up in shock. And then Dean’s coming, so hard that it feels like little stars are exploding behind his eyes, an unwilling gasp of shocked pleasure escaping his lips as he goes rigid in his restraints then slumps down, suddenly tired.

A voice swears loudly behind him.

Dean doesn’t know what to do, what to think. He moans as he feels the cock slipping out of him, more piss and come leaking out of his used hole. Someone effortlessly manhandles him about into a new position; there are still more people out there waiting to fuck him.

“Please,” he mumbles, and lets his head droop down into his arms, lets the next man push his legs apart and fuck slowly into him. This one is strangely gentle, and Dean's insides are slick with come and piss, but still it  _hurts_ as the cock slides in and out of his raw, oversensitive opening.

There’s nothing else Dean can do until he comes again for him.


End file.
